Super Mario 64 DS
|genre = Platform |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Super Mario 64 |nxtgame = }} Super Mario 64 DS is a game from the Super Mario series for the handheld game system Nintendo DS. The game is a remake of the game Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64 console. It features a 3D environment. Unlike Super Mario 64, you can collect 150 stars, and Mario is not the only playable character, as Yoshi, Luigi and Wario also join the adventure to rescue Princess Peach from the hands of Bowser. Other new features within include a multi-player mode, where up to four players can play simultaneously on each Nintendo DS connected together locally; mini-games to play on each hero, and new additions to the story mode such as new missions and levels. The games Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS are both on 64-bit consoles. This is the only game containing non-playable Peach with a pony-tail hair style. Story A Lakitu flies around Peach's Castle giving the player a view of the terrain. Suddenly, a Pipe comes up from the ground and out jumps Mario! Mario turns around and two more pipes rise up, holding Luigi and Wario inside. They begin running to the castle when Luigi accidentally jumps on Wario and Wario tries to hit Luigi. Luigi backs up then runs forward and Mario runs forward causing the two heroes to collide. They both look at Wario who strikes a pose, showing his muscles. They all run into the castle. The screen switches to a view of Yoshi on the ground with the Lakitu from before. The Lakitu is worried because the plumbers haven't come back yet so it wakes up Yoshi. It tells Yoshi the situation and goes to help them. Gameplay Gameplay of Super Mario 64 DS is fairly similar to the original Nintendo 64 version of the game. Mario (and now Luigi, Wario and Yoshi) jump through a series of paintings and walls to gather stars to defeat Bowser. Power Stars The game features worlds which the player can access by jumping through paintings in different rooms inside the castle. Each world has seven Power Stars which need to be collected by completing goals. There are a total of 150 Power Stars in the game to be unlocked. Characters The player begins as Yoshi, but after some progression, Mario, Luigi and Wario are unlocked for play. Each character has special abilities. For example, Yoshi can eat enemies and then turn them into eggs which he can then throw at other enemies. Mario can perform the Wall Kick, so he can get to places that other characters cannot. Luigi has great jumping capabilities, and he can also run on water for a short while, and Wario has incredible strength which means he can break large blocks, but he can't jump so high. Minigames Minigames are also a part of Super Mario 64 DS. More minigames can be unlocked by catching rabbits. The player can play minigames in the Rec. Room. Power Ups Unlike the original game, there are no Wing, Vanish, and Metal caps. They instead are replaced with Power Flowers. Additionally, all of the ! blocks (bar the yellow one) have been replaced with a red ? block, which is activated through the ? switch where what would be in the original game the Tower of the Wing Cap. The other two ! switches are gone and their areas instead contain extra Power Stars. Mario When Mario gets the Power Flower, he puffs up and becomes able to float gently through the air, like getting a P-Balloon from Super Mario World. Unlike this version of Mario though, the player must rapidly tap the jump button to stay afloat. The power-up wears off after either 20 seconds have passed or when the player presses the crouch button to Ground Pound. Occasionally, Mario will get a Cape Feather from a ? Block, which will, oddly due to the powerup, give him wings on his cap to fly instead of a Cape. This form controls exactly as Wing Cap Mario from the original. Only Mario will get this power-up unless another character is wearing a Red Cap or in Vs. Mode. And only Mario can defeat Bowser the final Boss. Yoshi When Yoshi gets the Power Flower, he can breathe fire. It is short-ranged, but somewhat powerful and can melt ice. Luigi When Luigi gets the Power Flower, he becomes Vanish Luigi. In his Vanish form, Luigi can walk through things such as wire fences and cages. He is also only vulnerable to quicksand, lava, and pitfalls. It controls like Vanish Mario, but because Luigi will always get the power-up, he can complete some missions with relative ease such as Behind Chain-Chomp's Gate. Wario When Wario gets the Power Flower, he becomes Metal Wario. In this state, Wario is invincible to most enemies and will smash right through them. He may also walk underwater. It is like the original Metal Mario, with the only differences being Wario's severly lowered jumping and speed and incredible strengh. Gallery JP_SM64DS.jpg|The Japanese Boxart for Super Mario 64 DS. Yoshi64DS.JPG|Yoshi Mario64DS.PNG|Mario Luigi64DS.jpg|Luigi Wario64DS.PNG|Wario BowserSM64DS.jpg|Bowser I am cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Links * Super Mario 64 DS at GameSpot * Super Mario 64 DS at Wikipedia Category:Games Category:Super Mario series Category:Super Mario 64 Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Remakes Category:Super Mario 64 DS